LoVe Like Woe
by lost-n-stereo
Summary: Fun little one-shot about Logan wanting Veronica back and dealing with her relationship with Piz.


Veronica Mars

"LoVe Like Woe"

Spoilers: All of Veronica Mars is spoiled, through the end of the series.

Disclaimer: I do not own VM or any of its characters.

Rating: T for language

Characters: LoVe

Summary: Fun little one-shot about Logan wanting Veronica back and dealing with her relationship with Piz.

A/N: I have been out of the fanfic game for awhile, had to get back to VM after a little break. I plan on finishing Everybody Loves Me hopefully this month. I feel horrible when I start fics and don't finish them but I put a lot of work into my stories so they are perfect and sometimes that takes awhile! Please enjoy this little songfic and review if you do!

* * *

"_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable_  
_But I'm finding out loves unreliable_  
_I'm giving all I got to make you stay_  
_Or am I just a roadblock in your way"_

_

* * *

_

_Piz is here….awesome. _

Logan always felt like he was above jealousy. Leave that for the poor and misfortunate, that didn't have the money and luxuries that he did. Jealousy was a bad habit, a worthless feeling and he despised himself for feeling it every time he saw her. _She is my girl, she shouldn't be with him. _But he knew that she had made her choice. After beating Gory down, he had waited in his room for her to come in, to hear the door open after she slid her keycard through the slot. But she never came. He realized then that he was destined to be jealous of Piz. The thought alone made him want to laugh. _Jealous of Piz…that's the most absurd thing I have ever thought of. _But he was, so much so that he had to stop himself from beating the shit out of him again, just for fun. At least he was friends with Veronica again.

Today wasn't going as he had planned. When Veronica had text him that morning, he had high hopes for the day.

_Lunch today?_

Two words. Enough to make him lose his mind wondering what she was thinking when she wrote it. Did she break up with Piz? Did she want him back? But alas, Piz was there too and Logan couldn't help but stare at Piz's hand on Veronica's leg. _Who does he think he is?_

_

* * *

_

"_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard__  
__Something like a sunset, oh you're a shooting star__  
__And I might drive myself insane__  
__If those lips aren't speaking my name"_

_

* * *

_

"Hey Logan!" _Damn, she saw me. _Logan had seriously considered leaving before she had a chance to see him. But she did, and now she was standing up and waving for him to join them. He plastered on a fake smile and made his way through the cafeteria.

"Hey" He couldn't help but smile at her bright eyes & cheery attitude. Seeing Veronica smile almost stopped his heart, she was so beautiful. "Piz." He nodded curtly to the other man, who did the same in return. Veronica noticed and frowned a bit, but resumed her smile when Logan sat down. "So, what's going on?"

"Well, I am planning a surprise party for Mac, and I want to make sure your coming." Logan looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"You couldn't call me to ask?" Veronica shrugged while Piz looked at her with the same question in his eyes. Logan caught this look and smiled inwardly, glad to know that there was jealously on his part too. "Of course I'm coming. Do you need a place to throw it?" Veronica smiled widely.

"I was kinda hoping you were gonna ask that. My house is way to small." Logan grinned.

"I'd be honored to host it, of course. Just let me know when."

* * *

"_Cause I got some intuition,__  
__or maybe I'm superstitious__  
__But I think you're a pretty sweet pill__  
__that I'm swallowing down__  
__To counter this addiction__  
__you've got me on a mission__  
__Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?__  
__Could I say no?"

* * *

_

Logan had to admit that hosting Mac's birthday party at his place was greatly beneficial for him. He had spent the past three weeks planning the party with Veronica, and had hardly seen Piz at all. _I guess he doesn't want to hang out at my place….too bad. _Logan knew Veronica would never cheat on Piz, but that didn't mean he couldn't use this time to show her that he was a changed man. That he could be the rock that she needed, the stability that she craved.

He looked over at her, as she hung purple & black streamers from the ceiling. She must have felt his stare because she looked down at him and grinned.

"You know, you could help, instead of just standing there like an idiot." He laughed.

"Ouch, that hurts Veronica…it really does." She rolled her eyes and went back to work on the streamers. Smiling to himself, Logan grabbed a bag of balloons and starting blowing them up. "So is this party still a surprise? Mac hasn't figured it out yet?" Veronica shook her head.

"Surprisingly, no. I can't believe Dick hasn't mentioned it to her yet." _Mac and Dick…I will never get used to that relationship. _

"Yeah well Dick has been really different lately, I thank Mac for that. I will never get used to that relationsh…." Logan looked up to see Veronica start to fall off the ladder she was using and he rushed over to catch her. He caught her just in time and looked down at her tiny body in his arms. He was close enough to smell her perfume. _Marshmallows and Promises. _She looked at him with wide eyes, and he could see her instinctively lick her lips. He hoped she didn't feel his breath hitch then but the look in her eyes told him she did. "Logan…you can let me down now" The way she said it gave Logan hope, like she didn't want him to put her down.

"Oh yah…sorry."

* * *

"_I kinda feel like it don't make sense__  
__Because you're bringing me in__  
__and now you're kicking me out again__  
__Loved so strong, then you moved on__  
__Now I'm hung up in suspense,__  
__Because you're bringing me in__  
__And then you're kicking me out again"

* * *

_

That night was hard on him. He could still smell her on his clothes, her scent was intoxicating to him. He laid in bed, wishing that she was next to him. _Get a grip Logan, you lost her. _But did he? He knew deep down she didn't want to be with Piz. He was all wrong for her. The party was two days away. _Just enough time to show her I'm the one she needs.

* * *

_

"_It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car  
Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kick it into gear when I see that face"

* * *

_

"I think we should put the food here and the gifts here…what do you think?" Logan was barely paying attention to her words and had to shake himself out of the trance he was in. She raised her eyebrows waiting for his answer. "Earth to Echolls…"

"Um..yeah. Totally, that sounds good." She smiled and started directing the hotel staff around the room. Tables were being set up left and right, and Dick had just arrived with the drinks. Dick noticed Logan watching Veronica and nudged him in the side.

"Dude, quit staring. You're being a total creeper right now." Logan punched him in the arm.

"Shut it. Not all of us can be as lucky in love as you." Dick cringed a bit at the word.

"I dunno about love yet, but I like the girl…a lot." Logan smiled. It was nice to see Dick in a healthy relationship, something he had never really had before. "So, is that Piz guy gonna be here tonight?" Logan shrugged.

"Probably, he doesn't like coming here but I doubt he'd miss Mac's party just because he hates me." Dick laughed.

"Well, getting the shit beat out of you will do that to a man. That was an epic beating." Dick said it with respect but Logan couldn't help but feel bad for his actions. When he had thought that Piz had made that tape, all he could see was red. But he was wrong, and had apologized for what he did. He couldn't blame Piz for hating him. _Hell, I hate me sometimes too.

* * *

_

"_You can take up all my time cause you're the only one__  
__That can make a storm cloud break__  
__Pulling up the sun__  
__And I can't get caught in the rain__  
__Can I get your lips to speak my name?"

* * *

_

_Why isn't he here yet?_

Mac's party was underway, and a clear success by how much fun everyone was having. But Piz was missing and it didn't take Logan long to notice. He spotted Veronica laughing with Mac, a shot of something in her hand. He watched her for a few minutes, checking the door to see if anyone was coming in but Piz was nowhere to be found. She looked at him suddenly and he smiled at her. She grinned back and whispered something to Mac. She looked at Logan and back and Veronica and nodded. Logan looked at them curiously but barely had time to think about it as Veronica made her way over.

"This place looks amazing. Thank you so much for helping out." Logan shrugged.

"It's really no big deal. Mac's my friend, I am happy I could help." He looked around again. "So where's the boyfriend?" He noticed her eyes darken a bit and he knew something had happened before she said it.

"I…don't have a boyfriend anymore." Logan looked at her surprised. _They broke up, I figured it was just a fight. _He tried as hard as he could to not look happy but he knew that his eyes were going to give him away.

* * *

"_Cause we only have one life__  
__The timing and the moment,__  
__All seem so right__  
__So would you say you're mine?"

* * *

_

"I'm sorry, Veronica. Are you okay?" She smiled softly and nodded.

"I'm the one that ended it. I just realized some things, we weren't meant to be that's all." He wanted to take the chance, he wanted to know if she felt the same way he did. But he decided against it, it wouldn't be right to put that pressure on her after a breakup. Before he had a chance to think anything else, she had placed a hand on his chest. He looked down at her, his eyes searching hers for an answer. "I realized it because there is no one else for me….it's always been you." He captured her lips with his then, thankful that the months he had spent waiting for her hadn't been in vain. Her body molded to his so well, and he knew that from that moment on he wouldn't ever let her go.

"_Girl got a love like woe."_


End file.
